Irmãos Titânicos
by Brasi Blue
Summary: Um jovem aparece de um lugar desconhecido e resolve se tornar um titã. Mas quando ele e seu irmão se unem, eles se tornam uma grande ameaça para eles. Será que o titãs conseguirão lutar contra eles?


Irmãos Titânicos

Um jovem chega na cidade, fugindo de cientista que o querem para experimentos, então ele é resgatado pelos Jovens Titãs. Mal sabiam eles que na verdade era um espião. Mas para quem ele trabalhava? Muitos mistérios aparecem desde então...

Na cidade de Gotham, um jovem estava se escondendo de cientistas, por ele ser um estranho que podia se transformar em água. Mas naquele momento, ele é resgatado pelos titãs.

Cientistas: Peguem ele! Não o deixem escapar!

Hidros: Droga! Que dia para eu fugir... Pior que não tenho como escapar! Não encontro nada em que eu possa me esconder. E seu me transformar, não vai dar certo!

Cientistas: Pare onde está! Não tem como escapar!

Hidros: VÃO TOMAR BANHO! (transformando suas mãos em jatos de água)

CHUÁAAAAA!

Cientista1: ARGH! Ele é poderoso de mais.

Cientista2: Atenção central! Precisamos de reforços, o hidro garoto ainda está em fuga!

WACK! (o walk talk é retirado das mãos pelo bumerangue de Robin)

Robin: Estavam tentando pegar alguém! Pois está na hora de vocês serem pegos!

Cientista2: Droga! Parece que o nosso plano falhou! Mas ainda temos os nossos armamentos!

Ravena: Acho que eles querem uma briga...

Terra: Eu concordo com você.

Ciborgue: Com certeza, e eles vão ter o que querem!

Robin: Titãs, JÁ!

Todos começam a lutar contra os cientistas. O estranho garoto começa a falar com uma pessoa por um comunicador.

Hidros: Eles tentaram me pegar. Acha que eu devo continuar fugindo?

: Hum... Talvez, você pudesse lutar junto com eles. Quem sabe você não se torna um deles? Você não acha que seria uma excelente idéia, meu jovem aprendiz?

Hidros: Seria muito ótimo, mestre. Então eu farei isso, Ouço e obedeço... Senhor...

Então, o garoto parte para luta com os titãs e parece que para ele, os oponentes eram fáceis demais.

Robin: O que é aquilo? (olhando para cima)

Hidros: Sai de baixo! Eu tomo conta deles! HÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (lançando uma onda gigante sobre eles)

SPLASH!

Cientista2: Não pense que nossa luta terminou garoto. Ainda pegaremos você!

(os dois vão embora)

Mutano: Nossa! Você é muito massa! Você entrou como aqueles espiões de filme e depois meteu as mãos nele, no caso as ondas, aí, TCHIBUM! Eles tomaram um baita de um banho! Foi muito irado!

Estelar: Ele é incrivelmente fabuloso, qual é o seu nome?

Hidros: Todos me chamam de Hidros, que é água em grego. Eu nem ao menos sei meu verdadeiro nome. Sou orfão de nascença. Agora eu viajo por aí como um nômade. Eu parei aqui por acaso. Aqueles caras ali não param de me perseguir, por eu ter esses poderes aquáticos. Valeu mesmo por terem me ajudado...

Robin: Que isso, você é muito corajoso pra ter que enfrentá-los todos os dias. Que tal você passar a noite na torre. Podemos te treinar um pouco e quem sabe você não vira um titã?

Ciborgue: Tem sempre um lugarzinho para gente nova. E esperamos que não se importe com a bagunça, já que...

Hidros: Eu sei! Você são bagunçeiros, no orfanato onde eu fiquei quando pequeno, era o mais bagunceiro. Vocês poderiam me dar alguma coisa pra eu comer, to cheio de fome!

Terra: É... Você acertou.

ROOOONCK! (estômago)

Ravena: Que tal a gente comer pizza? Sei que não faz o meu tipo, mas é a única coisa que me veio em mente...

Hidros: Não é má idéia. Ainda mais, eu preciso mesmo relaxar. Faz tanto tempo que eu não como uma pizza. Que sabor vocês vão querer, calabresa ou pepperoni?

Na pizzaria, todos estavam despreocupados, apenas curtindo o gosto de queijo entre os dentes. Principalmente Hidros que comeu 16 fatias e continuando...

Ciborgue: Eu nunca vi alguém conseguir comer 16 fatias de pizza seguidas. E ainda continua contando. Você deve ser algum ninja pra fazer isso!

Estelar: Talvez ele tenha algum truque. Me diga uma coisa, de qual lugar você surgiu?

Hidros: A última cidade em que eu passei foi a Dakota do Sul. Lá é legal, mas não supera a cidade da Califórnia. Mas eu queria mesmo era me mudar para algum lugarzinho na América do Sul. Talvez... Em alguma parte do litoral brasileiro.

Mutano: Mudando de assunto, temos um amigo que também tem poderes relacionados com água. A gente poderia apresentar ele para você, que tal?

Hidros: Eu não sei... To com o meu tempo muito corrido. Eu tenho que continuar fugindo desse pessoal que vive atrás de mim. Vocês poderiam me ajudar?

Robin: A gente não pode te esconder para sempre infelizmente. Mas quem sabe você não consegue tirá-los do seu caminho e você consiga a sua liberdade?

Ravena: Deve ser muito ruim ter essa mania de perseguição, principalmente para alguém que tenha poderes especiais e que tente viver como uma pessoa normal.

Hidros: Nisso você está certa. Acho melhor a gente ir para essa tal de torre. Eu estou começando a ficar cansado de tanto correr.

Terra: Então vamos logo para a torre.

Mutano: Então deve ser por isso que você é tão magro e atlético. Como eu gostaria de ser assim.

Hidros: Não tenha tanta certeza assim, verdinho. Mas se você continuar comendo suas folhas e tudo mais que é verde e continuar malhando, você consegue e até pode conseguir uma garota.

Mutano: SÉRIO! Puxa! Valeu mesmo pelo conselho!

Ravena: Acho que vocês dois já se entenderam... --'

Então, todos os titãs voltam para a Torre T. Estelar e Ravena mostram o novo quarto de Hidros, o antigo quarto de Terra.

Estelar: (abrindo a porta) Essa é seu novo quarto. Bem, era de uma outra pessoa. Mas pode ficar nele agora.

Hidros: Esse quarto é perfeito! Eu... Não sei nem o que dizer sobre ele. Vocês são muito legais. Como eu posso agradecer?

Ravena: Não precisa. Apenas um "obrigado" já é uma grande coisa. De agora em diante, você já faz parte da nossa família.

Hidros: Valeu mesmo... Hã... Qual era seu nome mesmo?

Ravena: Ravena.

Hidros: Valeu... Ravena. Você parece ser uma garota muito solitária.

Estelar: Ela é assim mesmo. Mas não se preocupe, a Ravena é meio chata e também rabugenta, mas ela tem um bom coração, não é Ravena?

Ravena:... Obrigada, Estelar. Valeu mesmo pela compreensão.

Estelar: Bem, eu tenho que ir agora. Se você quiser alguma coisa, pode ir lá na cozinha.

(Estelar saindo do quarto)

Ravena: Me diz uma coisa, o que você sente quando é perseguido?

Hidros: Me sinto um ladrão. Mas eu não sou! Ele me querem para alguma coisa. Sei lá! Algum projeto de clonagem ou não sei. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu me sinto uma aberração! Eu não queria ter nascido com esses poderes! Eles me fazem me sentir uma coisa estranha...

Ravena: Às vezes ser diferente é bom. Não precisamos ser igual aos outros para nos sentirmos melhores. Você pode fazer o bem usando os seus poderes. Deve pensar positivo e seguir em frente.

Hidros: Valeu mesmo Ravena. Você para mim, parece mais uma... Melhor amiga e também uma excelente conselheira.

Ravena: (corada) Fiquei sem palavras agora...

Hidros: (corado) Eu também... Você tem algum plano pra fazer hoje de noite?

Ravena: Espero não ter nenhum crime hoje de noite? Pensa em sair?

Hidros: Eu penso.

Ravena: Ok então. Vamos ver se nosso programa fica ainda de pé.

(Ravena saindo do quarto)

Hidros: (pensando) Será que eu ainda tenho que continuar com a minha missão? Acho que sim, ou eu serei entregue... Mas eu posso tentar fazer a diferença!

Do nada, o walk-talk chama, com a voz da mesma pessoa.

: Você ainda está na escuta?

Hidros: Ainda. Já me tornei um titã. Mas até agora não descobri nada de novo. Mas parece que eu vou conseguir alguma coisa e logo, logo. Vou conseguir mais do que poderemos imaginar. Mas eu não sei ao certo.

: Paciência. Você vai acabar conseguindo. E até lá, não falhe o pense algo parecido. Entendido?

Hidros: Entendido. Mas fique de olho para que eles não descubram. Caso contrário...

Hidros: Eu sei! Não precisa me dizer, chefe. Cambio e desligo.

(Hidros desliga o Walk Talk)

Hidros:... Eu tenho que cumprir o meu dever. E eu irei conseguir! E não terei piedade.

No outro dia, os titãs foram alertados de mais um dos ataques de Slade, no centro da cidade.

Robin: TITÃS! VAMOS NESSA!

Hidros: YAHOO! Primeiro dia que eu fico aqui e já tenho missão! Eu estou nessa!

Terra: Não vai ser tão fácil quanto pensa. Nosso maior inimigo, o Slade, está atacando a cidade.

Estelar: É! Ele é um cara muito mal e está querendo o domínio de toda a cidade. Você não está com medo de enfrentá-lo?

Hidros: Eu não! Para mim, esse cara vai ser como os cientistas que nós encontramos.

(todos chegam no centro)

Robin: Onde será que ele está? Foi avisado um ataque, mas onde será que ele deve ter se escondido?

Ciborgue: Vou tentar detectá-lo... Até agora nada...

Slade: Por que vocês nunca olham para cima? (no alto de um prédio)

Mutano: Você! Prepare-se para o seu fim, mascarado. Pois nós nunca nos renderemos facilmente!

Slade: É mesmo? Bem... Porque eu sei tudo sobre o seu novo amiguinho. Mas não se preocupem, logo logo, ele será apenas mais um marionete.

Hidros: Retire o que disse! Não sabe de nada!

Robin: Ele está tentando te irritar, tome cuidado.

Slade: Ótimos conselhos, Robin. Vão ajudá-lo a manter a calma. Mas eu aconselharia que vocês não ficassem tão confiantes.

Ravena: Suas frases são tão entediantes. Dão vontade até de dormir.

Slade: Eu vou dizer uma coisa a vocês, jovens garotos, eu conheço tudo sobre vocês, desde que uma de seus integrantes havia se juntado a mim e me dado informações preciosas sobre vocês. Mas ainda não foram o suficientes e agora, eu buscarei mais e assim, acabarei definitivamente com todos vocês.

Hidros: CALA A BOCA! VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UMA PESTE PARA A CIDADE! MERECE SER VARRIDO DAQUI A FORÇA MESMO! (Hidros tomando uma forma de pele azul) VÊ SE APRENDE A NÃO BRINCAR COM ÁGUA! (criando ondas com as mãos)

SLASH!

Slade: Assim você pode machucar alguém! Mas não se preocupe. Você não passa de um simples garoto inútil!

Hidros: JÁ CHEGA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE FAZER OUTRA COISA ALÉM DE INFERNIZAR OS OUTROS?

Ravena: Ele precisa de ajuda!

Terra: Eu concordo! Vamos nessa, o que estamos fazendo aqui parados?

Robin: Tem razão, vamos ajudar o Hidros!

Assim, todos os titãs resolvem lutar ao lado de Hidros contra Slade. Não foi uma luta muito fácil.

Ravena: AZARATH METRION ZINTOS! (lançando 3 caixas d'água)

Terra: HÁAA! (lançado rochas)

CRASH! SPLASH!

Slade: Vocês precisam treinar mais. Eu já perdi o meu tempo com vocês e agora, eu preciso ir. Não passam de um bando de garotos imprestáveis!

(Slade some)

Robin: Ainda nos encontraremos de novo. Hidros, você está bem?

Hidros: Eu estou sim. Mas a minha luta ainda não terminou! Eu já volto!

Estelar: Hidros! Espera!

Robin: Ele tem que ter um acerto de contas. Mas ele deve ir sozinho. Nós temos que voltar e descobrir se um dia ele poderá voltar.

Hidros voava como um raio d' água na direção de Slade. Até um bairro abandonado.

Slade: Você fez a sua parte?

Hidros: Seu insultos foram muito perfeitos. Ninguém percebeu. Mas eu digo uma coisa, tenha cuidado com o que fala! Não sabe com quem está se metendo!

Slade: Você é um garoto muito corajoso. Mas tem que ter mais cuidado na próxima vez, ou eles acabarão percebendo. Você é um excelente ator, Hidros. Volte para torre, antes que eles estranhem o seu desaparecimento. E continue com a nossa missão.

Hidros: Do mesmo jeito que eu faço a minha, você também devem fazer a sua. Na hora correta, devemos estar prontos. Até outro dia...

(Hidros indo embora)

Slade: Até outra hora, meu jovem aprendiz...

Quando ele voltou para a Torre T, todos chegaram fazendo perguntas sobre o acerto de contas que teve com Slade e a demora após a sua saída.

Hidros: Cheguei!

Mutano: Você demorou! Onde esteve?

Hidros: Estava lutando com o Slade. Ele fugiu de novo. É mais escorregadio do que uma rã nas mãos. Dá vontade de querer acabar com ele agora.

Terra: Não esquenta não. Apesar da sua demora, você pelo menos está bem. Toma, eu e o Mutano fizemos uns bolinhos. Experimenta.

Hidros: Valeu... NHACK! Esse bolinho é de que?

Terra: Bolinhos de Arroz. É típico da culinária japonesa. A gente resolveu fazer algo diferente.

Hidros: Estão muito bons. Hum... Terra, onde é seu novo quarto? Já que o seu antigo agora é meu?

Terra: É perto do quarto da Estelar. Não conta pra ela, mas ela ronca muito, sabe?

Hidros: Prometo que não vou contar.

Ravena: Hidros, e o nosso encontro? Você disse que a gente ia sair ontem. Mas não tem problema. Outro dia a gente marca de sair ok? Você é a primeira pessoa que me chama para sair para algum lugar. Ninguém nunca havia me chamado antes.

Terra: Vocês dois vão sair juntos?

Hidros: Sim, mas apenas como amigos. Por que? Quer sair com a gente também?

Terra: Nada não. Apenas por curiosidade.

Hidros: Tá bom então. Mas se quiser sair, pode vir com a gente que não tem problema nenhum, não é Ravena?

Ravena: Problema nenhum...Hidros, eu preciso falar com você, mas é preciso que só nós dois conversamos. Vem comigo?

Hidros: Ok então. Tem algum problema, Terra?

Terra: Nenhum. Nenhum mesmo.

Assim, os dois vão para o quarto da Ravena, onde resolveram conversar sozinho.

Hidros: O que quer falar comigo?

Ravena: Naquela hora que você foi lutar com o Slade, sozinho. Eu fiquei muito preocupada. Eu não saiba o que fazer, se eu ia ou ficava parada. Mas eu não pude ir...

Hidros: Ravena, eu... Hã... Sabe, era uma luta minha. Eu precisava ir sozinho nessa hora. Mas eu gostaria muito de querer que os outros me ajudassem. Eu também me preocupo com os outros... Principalmente com você...

Ravena: Você está falando, realmente sério?

Hidros: Eu estou.

Ravena: Eu... Não sei o que falar agora...Mas... Você foi muito sincero até agora. Se houvesse mais pessoas como você, o mundo seria melhor.

Hidros: Eu não tenho tanta certeza. Ravena, eu...

Ravena: Não fale mais nada agora. Esse minuto agora, eu preciso que fiquemos em silêncio.

Hidros: Entendo.

(os dois se abraçam)

Hidros: Eu... Nada. Minuto de silêncio...

Então os dois ficam alguns minutos em silêncio, até alguém abrir a porta.

TOC! TOC!

Ravena: Alguém quer entrar.

Hidros: Deixa que eu abro pra...

Ravena: (puxando-o pelo braço) Não... Quero dizer... Espera, eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa... (corada)

Hidros: Então diga logo. Acho que quem estiver do lado de fora não vai querer esperar.

Ravena: Hidros... Eu... Queria dizer que...

Hidros: (corado) Você...

Os dois se aproximaram novamente um do outro e antes mesmo de se beijarem completamente, soa o alerta.

Hidros: O sinal! Acho que não vai dar pra gente continuar.

Ravena: Temos que ir.

Assim que Ravena abre a porta, leva um susto ao ver Mutano.

(Ravena abrindo a porta)

Mutano: O que vocês dois estavam fazendo?

Ravena: AAAAHHHHHH! Mutano, que susto! O que está acontecendo agora?

Parece que Slade arranjou um novo aliado, ele parece ser muito forte!

Hidros: Vamos!

No salão principal, o ataque é detectado em uma usina metalúrgica, perto das minas. Slade estava com uma surpresa para eles.

Robin: Pessoal, não temos mais tempo. TITÃS, JÁ!

Todos vão para em direção a usina e dão de cara com ele na entrada. Os titãs não pareciam estar muito surpresos com ele, até descobrirem o novo aliado.

Robin: Qual é a novidade agora, Slade? Já não era bastante encontrar na cidade, agora aqui no meio do nada?

Slade: Robin, caso não tenha reparado, estamos em uma usina metalurgica, perto das minas mais poderosas. A mina de ouro e a mina de rubis e safíras. E eu não estou sozinho. Eu estou acompanhado do meu mais novo aprendiz.

(do nada sai o irmão de Hidros)

Hidros: Não pode ser, é o meu irmão: Piros! O que você fez com ele? Me diga? Não pode ser possível... Meu irmão está morto!

Piros: Eu nunca estive morto! Acontece que eu fugi de lá. Aqueles cientistas iriam me pegar junto, mas pegaram apenas você! Você poderia ter ido comigo, mas não! Você é muito comportado pra ter fugido e é por isso que EU TE ODEIO! VOCÊ MERECE VIRAR CINZAS!

Hidros: Espelho D'Água!

SHHHH! (chamas evaporando)

Slade: Hidros, por que você não admite que não consegue viver ao lado do seu irmão? Afinal, você são gêmeos e possuem o mesmo sangue. Por que você não se unem a mim e ao seu irmão?

Terra: Não o escute! Ele quer te enganar! Eu já fui uma aprendiz do Slade, e ele não é tão bonzinho assim! Você precisa pensar antes de agir!

Hidros: E o que eu posso fazer? Não posso estar entre a cruz e a espada, eu preciso ajudar o meu irmão!

Ciborgue: Então você quer ir para o lado do mal e nos trair? Você deve estar brincado!

Hidros: Slade deve achar que eu vou trair os meus amigos! Eu jamais faria isso.

Slade: É mesmo? Acho que está na hora de você contar, meu caro amigo. Sobre aquela nossa conversar.

Ravena: Hidros, do que ele está falando? Que conversa você teve?

Hidros: Isso mesmo Ravena. Vocês todos escutaram. Eu tive sim uma conversa com o Slade e vou falando mais uma coisa... Slade agora é o meu mais novo... INIMIGO! TOMA ISSO!

Estelar: Vamos nessa! Hora de contra atacarmos!

Slade: Piros, ataque! Não deixem que eles entrem na usina!

Piros: Vai ser moleza... PRINCIPALMENTE POR QUE NÃO SE BRINCA COM FOGO!

Mutano: Esse cara é uma brasa! Como podemos detê-lo?

Ciborgue: Com água, ora? O que mais poderia apagar o fogo do que água?

Piros: Vocês já ouviram falar das fases físicas, não e? Então eu vou mostrar para vocês o verdadeiro PLASMA ARDENTE!

Robin: Cuidado!

Terra: Hidros!

Hidros: JATO SPLASH!

SSSHHHHHHHHH! (vapor)

Piros: Desista!

Hidros: Nunca, como você pode fazer isso comigo! Você me traiu! Eu achei que você era o melhor irmão que eu tive! Mas eu estava enganado! Você não passa de um verme do mal! Slade acabou com você!

Robin: Os dois desse jeito vão acabar se machucando! Temos que fazer alguma coisa!

Ravena: Eu tenho que ajudá-lo!

Terra: Nós temos que ajudá-lo. Venha comigo Ravena. Vamos mostrar para esse fósforo que água mais terra podem acabar com ele numa boa.

Ravena: Não é uma boa hora para brincarmos de banho de lama. O que você tem em mente?

Terra: Você disse isso mesmo. Um bom banho de lama vai ajudar a situação dele. Espero que ele aprenda!

Hidros: Não vou agüentar por muito tempo!

Terra: Hidros! Vamos te ajudar! Ravena, lance algumas pedras!

Ravena: Entendido! (Ravena lançando pedras na direção de Piros)

Piros: OPA! Essa foi quase...

Terra: Escape disso! HIYA! (lançando terra no jato de água)

SPLOSH! (lama)

Piros: ARGH! Vocês... Ainda não acabou a nossa luta! Slade deve estar pegando as jóias tão procuradas da mina! Mas é tarde demais para vocês procurarem.

Robin: Titãs! Separar! Estelar, Cirborgue e Mutano, vocês fique comigo! Hidros, Terra e Ravena, vão atrás de Slade!

Hidros: A gente se encontra mais tarde!

Robin: Não pense que conseguirá vencer a gente!

Piros: E por que? Acham que eu estou sozinho? Piroharpias! ATAQUEM!

As Piroharpias são seres criados por Piros. São aves que possuem o dorso e a face de pessoas.

Estelar: Ótimo, mais monstros. Eu já vi piores em Tamarã, mas isso aí já é demais!

Robin: Cuidado! Elas são muito perigosas!

Ciborgue: Esse trabalho não está sendo fácil!

Na mina de jóias, Slade procurava pelas místicas e raras pedras: a safira vermelha e o rubi azul. E ao mesmo tempo que ele encontra, ele é pego por Hidros e as garotas.

Slade: Finalmente, encontrei as duas jóias mais raras! A safira vermelha e o rubi azul. Diz a lenda que com essas jóias, o poder do equilíbrio entre fogo e água se torna mais forte. Quando essas jóias estiverem nas mãos dos meus aprendizes, eles se tornarão os seres mais fortes do mundo e logo a cidade será minha.

Hidros: Fique onde está Slade! Você não vai escapar dessa vez! Nos de as jóias que não atacaremos você. Faça esse favor agora!

Terra: Isso mesmo! Ou as pedras irão rolar aqui!

Slade: Seus tolos, eu ainda não terminei o meu serviço. Mas se vocês querem uma explosão...

CLICK! (Slade ativa os detonadores)

Slade:... Vocês verão uma boa explosão. Eu estou indo embora com o que eu precisava!

Ravena: Não mesmo! Seu idiota! AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS! HÁAA! (lançando duas rochas)

Terra: HÁAAAAAAA! (lançando rochas)

BRUM! CRASH! (Slade é lançado contra o paredão rochoso)

Hidros: Devolva as pedras!

Slade: Sinto muito. Mas as pedras vão cair aqui. Até mais...

Ravena: Temos que ir! Vamos!

BRUUUUUUUMMMMM! (rochas caindo)

Piros: O que aconteceu?

Mutano: RAVENA! TERRA!

Ciborgue: A mina se desmoronou!

(Ravena, Terra e Hidros aparecem no meio da fumaça)

Ravena: Estamos bem aqui. Slade conseguiu escapar de novo.

Piros: Então o meu trabalho acabou. Até mais, jovens doidões!

WOSH! (Piros voa como um cometa e some)

Mutano: Esse cara é muito estranho. Por que ele iria se unir ao Slade?

Hidros: Eu mesmo saberia. Mas agora que eu sei... Não tenho palavras para dizer. Ele era o meu melhor irmão, agora é isso... Eu tenho que ir embora deste e mundo.

Terra; Não diga isso! Você foi muito corajoso. Por favor, não vá! Fica com a gente! Por favor!

Ravena: Fica, você é muito importante na equipe.

Robin: Você não deve ir. Ainda temos que te treinar para enfrentar o Slade.

Hidros: Tem razão... Vamos nessa.

Todos voltam para a Torre T, mas Hidros estava "triste" (na verdade, ele estava atuando), e ficou no quarto sozinho. Todos tentaram te animá-lo, mas não conseguiram além de Ravena.

Ravena: Hidros, abre a porta. Eu quero tentar te animar.

Hidros: Vai embora! Eu não quero ninguém!

Ravena: Por favor! Você tem que entender! Você não deve ficar chateado com isso! Agora deve encarar os fatos! Deve lutar contra ele, mesmo sendo do seu próprio sangue! Hidros... Você não deve ficar assim... Deixe-me entrar.

(Hidros abrindo a porta)

Hidros: Ravena... Entre...

(Ravena entrando. Hidros fechou a porta)

Ravena: Você tem que se animar. O mundo é cheio de batalhas e também é cheio de lutas. Mas você viu com os seus olhos, agora ele faz parte de Slade. Não deve tentar trazê-lo de volta.

Hidros: Você está certa... Ele agora é um de Slade...(pensando) E eu também sou um...

Ravena: Hidros, você não deve ter medo. Enfrente-o, é a única maneira de conseguir derrotá-lo.

Hidros: Valeu, Ravena. Você é mesmo a minha melhor amiga. Eu te agradeço por isso. (abraçando-a)

Ravena: (corada) Obrigada. Eu também acho você o meu melhor amigo... E eu também queria dizer que... Eu gosto de você...

Hidros: Eu também gosto de você Ravena.

Então, os dois olham um para o outro e dão um beijo.

Ravena/Hidros: Err... Desculpe... Eu não consegui resisitir! Você gostou? Mas é claro que eu gostei... Espero que você não fique encomodado.

Hidros: Acho que a gente resolveu combinar essa cena, não foi?

Ravena: Aham... Falamos ao mesmo tempo. Mas o que será que aconteceu com a gente? Será que nós estamos apaixonados?

Hidros: Bem... eu...

Slade: (no walk talk) Hidros, você está em contato?

Ravena: Quem é que está na conversa...Não posso acreditar que você...

Hidros: Não vai contar nada para ninguém! (congelando Ravena)

Ravena: Não!

Hidros: ZERO ABSOLUTO!

(Ravena congelada)

Hidros: Não tinha outra escolha, além te de congelar. Mesmo que eles te descongelem e descubram, que eu sou um aprendiz de Slade, eu já terei fugido a muito tempo. É muito difícil descongelar você numa temperatura dessas. Ainda mais, por que eu não poderia congelar meu próprio quarto? EXPLOSÃO DE GELO!

(quarto sendo congelado)

Hidros: Além do mais... Ravena, eu tenho que ir. Uma jóia me espera. Até mais... Amor!

Hidros sai voando como um jato de água na direção do esconderijo secreto de Slade, deixando Ravena congelada no frio de seu próprio quarto. Ao chegar, ele é recebido com elogios.

Hidros: Cheguei, meu mestre.

Slade: Você finalmente mostrou o quanto é forte para o seu irmão, Hidros. Nada mal para um jovem aprendiz. Você realmente se superou.

Piros: Desta vez você me convenceu irmão. Mostrou que é realmente um verdadeiro garoto mal. Meus parabéns, você foi aprovado pelo mestre e por mim.

Hidros: Eu fui... Mesmo?

Slade: Exato. Agora cabe aos titãs tentarem acabar com você. Mas não se preocupem, eu consegui as jóias mais poderosas do universo nas minhas mãos.

Piros: Pegue! É o Rubi Azul. Com ele, criar tsunamis serão apenas uma coisinha simples. Não precisará se esforçar tanto. Principalmente quando você congela tudo.

Hidros: O Rubi Azul... Eu finalmente tenho a posso de uma jóia tão poderosa! Tanto poder em minhas mãos, que eles não devem ser desperdiçados para coisas inúteis...

Piros: Agora mostraremos para esses jovens tolos quem é que manda na cidade. Nada será tão doce, do que acabar com os titãs com nossas próprias mãos. Eu e minhas piroharpias e você com suas hidrosereias, seremos imbativeis.

Hidros: Hidrosereias? O que você quer dizer com isso?

Slade: Ele quer dizer que você pode criar sereias com seus próprios poderes. Você por acaso já leu "Odisséia"?

Hidros: As sereias que queriam pegar Ulisses. Eu me lembro sim, elas eram criaturas marinhas que possuíam o corpo de pássaros e a cabeças de mulheres.

Slade: Exato, você tem a capacidade de fazer o que quiser com eles, apenas criando esses seres. Por que vocês já não se preparam, enquanto os titãs descobrem sobre o seu novo segredinho?

Hidros: Sim, meu mestre.

Slade: Vai ser mais fácil do que eu imaginei...

Na torre T, Ravena ainda estava congelada, e Mutano tenta abrir a porta.

Mutano: Ravena, você ainda está aí? Você e o Hidros não saem daí faz muito tempo. Por que vocês não saem daí pra vir lanchar com a gente?

(silêncio)

Mutano: É impressão minha, ou tem alguma coisa errada? Abre a porta, ou eu terei que abrir por vocês.

Terra: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Mutano: A Ravena não sai daí faz muito tempo. Eles já deviam ter saído desse quarto. Mas parece que eles dois não querem mais nada, além de fazer outra coisa dentro do quarto? O que será que eles estão fazendo?

Terra: Não sei. Mas coisa pior não pode ser.

(Terra tentando abrir a porta)

Terra: Parece que não abre, e a porta está muito estranha. Está congelada! Como se alguém tivesse colocado gelo no quarto todo e... Será que é isso mesmo? Mutano, por que você não tenta arrombar a porta?

Mutano: Deixa comigo! (Mutano virando um gorila)

CRASH!

Mutano: (voltando ao normal) UI! Que frio! RAVENA! Ela virou um cubo de gelo!

Terra: E o Hidros sumiu! Tem alguma coisa errada! E eu acho que só a Ravena poderia dizer isso para a gente. Mas como vamos descongelá-la?

Mutano: Acho melhor a gente chamar os outros pra poder tirá-la daí!

Terra: Eu vou chamar os outros, você tenta tirá-la desse quarto gelado, ou ela poderá morrer congelada!

Mutano: Ok então.

Terra corre até a sala, onde o resto do pessoal se encontra vendo televisão. Ao dar a notícia, todos ficam espantados.

Terra: Pessoal, a Ravena tá congelada no quarto do Hidros, e ele sumiu!

Estelar: O que? Como ele pode ter sumido desse jeito! Ele é nosso amigo, como ele poderia ter feito isso.

Robin: Não tenho certeza mas eu acho que eu sei quem poderia ter feito isso com ele.

Ciborgue: Você não está achando que é quem eu estou pensando, está?

Robin: Infelizmente eu estou pensando sim. E penso que ele na verdade, era apenas um aprendiz, como o irmão dele. Devíamos ter percebido isso antes, mas agora é tarde demais. Vamos nessa!

WOSH! (a torre pega fogo)

Ciborgue: O que está acontecendo! A torre está pegando fogo! Mas como?

Estelar: Olhem pela janela! É o Piros e o... HIDROS!

Robin: Traidor! O que você pensa que fez?

Hidros: Apenas fiz um acordo com meu mestre. Eu dava para ele as informações pais preciosas de vocês e ele me dava mais poder e força. E foi isso o que eu consegui. Eu devia ter rido muito de vocês tentando me ajudar a fugir daqueles cientistas. Apesar deu ter sido abandonado junto com o meu irmão, eu nunca fui perseguido, pois nem eu mesmo sabia da existência dos meus poderes! Foi o Slade que me ajudou, agora, podemos fazer com que você e seus amiguinhos virem cinzas!

Robin: Idiota! Você mexeu com a nossa confiança e com a nossa amizade, e é assim que você nos agradeçe! Você não passa de mais um vilão como o Slade! Deve ser derrotado agora mesmo!

Ravena: Deixe ele comigo! (chegando com Mutano e Terra)

Ciborgue: Ravena! Você não deve tentar lutar. Você está muito fraca depois de ter sido congelada.

Ravena: Eu não me importo. Desde que ele seja derrotado. Hidros além de brincar com a nossa confiança e nossa amizade... Ele também brincou comigo me fazendo apenas de isca. Você não merece continuar aqui, você merece... SUMIR DAQUI!

Estelar: Essa não! A Ravena está dando mais um daqueles ataques de fúria! Isso significa que ela vai...

Robin:... Liberar toda a sua raiva neles.

Ravena, além de ser dominada pelo ódio e pela raiva, ela libera o seu lado mais escuro, que além de ser temido por muitos, também e muito temido pelos titãs.

Ravena: VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!

Hidros: Hidrosereias! ATAQUEM!

Piros: Piroharpias! AVANÇAR! Vamos mostrar para elas que o ódio sempre acaba com a pessoa. E desse jeito assim, ela nunca será controlada.

Hidros: EXPLOSÃO DE ZERO ABSOLUTO!

Ravena: Isso não vai ser suficiente! Sua explosão para mim não passa de uma brisa idiota! Hidros, o que você fez para ser nosso inimigo? Eu confiei em você, você confiou em mim e agora, me diz que se tornou aprendiz do Slade e me fez apenas de isca para mais uma de suas tramas? Agora só sinto nojo de você! Não merece mais nada de mim, muito menos a minha confiança!

Hidros: Agora chega! Se acha mesmo que vai conseguir me atacar, está muito enganada, porque eu e meu irmão possuímos as jóias sagradas. E eu vou mostrar a você o quanto forte nós somos! GRRRRRRRRR... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Piros: Hidros! Você está ativando a jóia! Você não tem tanta força para poder controlar tanto poder!

Slade: Piros, Hidros está fazendo o que acha que é certo, no caso, acabar com seu maior alvo. Você deve também ativar a sua pedra e fundirem-se em um só, tornando-se em um só. Ative a sua jóia!

Piros: Certo meu senhor. Hidros, preparese, porque nós seremos apenas UM!

Ciborgue: Eles são doidos ou o que? Eles vão se fundir em apenas um só! Acho que eles querem mesmo é se matarem.

Robin: Eu também acho. Mas porque Hidros quer tanto acabar com a Ravena?

Terra: Não e também não faço idéia...

Assim, Hidros e Piros ativam as suas jóias e tornando-se duas criaturas, um tritão de água e uma harpia de fogo. Os dois juntos se fundirão tornando se o Tritão Alado de Fogo e Água.

Ravena: Você... Você... Hora do acerto de contas!

Hidros/Piros: Vamos mostrar para você quem é o mais forte Ravena. Não poderá nos vencer tão fácilmente! Acharia mesmo que Hidros seria amigo de você? Eu acho que não... Tridente Equilíbrio!

Ravena: Tentem-me contra atacar, mas não vão conseguir me vencer! Você verão agora o que é realmente sentir raiva!

Hidros/Piros: Ataque do Yin Yang!

Ravena: Azarath... Metrion... ZINTHOS!

CRASH! (choque entre os poderes)

Terra: Os poderes deles estão se chocando! Desse jeito assim, eles irão acabar um com o outro e com todo o resto!

Slade: Exatamente. Os poderes deles são muito poderosos. O choque entre os poderes deles e os poderes da Ravena, causará uma grande explosão que acabará com toda a cidade. Bem, eu estou indo, mas vocês, terão que ficar aqui e assistir o final trágico de sua amiga. Até mais, titãs.

Robin: Slade, até quando o seu desejo doentio de dominar a cidade vai continuar... Até quando ele vai continuar.

Estelar: Eu entendo o seu ódio por ele. Mas desse jeito assim. Não vai resultar em nada. É melhor nos protegermos antes que sejamos destruídos!

Mutano: A luta só vai acabar quando Ravena se destruir os dois, ou quando eles destruírem ela.

Ravena: GRRRRRR! Você é muito poderoso, mas não é tanto! Eu fui treinada para controlar os meus poderes, mas eu terei que fazer isso com vocês! HÁAAAAAAAAAA! (Ravena libera o resto do seu poder)

Hidros/Piros: DROGA!

BOOOOOM!

Após Ravena liberar todo o seu poder, a torre é totalmente destruída, sobrando apenas quilos e mais quilos de entulho. Após acordar, percebe que os dois vilões estavam desacordados, com as pedras, cravadas em suas mãos.

Ravena: Hidros! Piros! Será que os dois... Não. Eles não devem estar mortos. Devem apenas estarem desacordados. Não devem acordar por muito tempo...

Mutano: Ravena! Você está bem?

Ravena: Eu acho que eu estou. Mas eles... Bem... Eu não sei...

Terra: O destino deles agora deve ser a cadeia. Mas eles devem ser tratados primeiros.

Robin: Eu também acho. Ciborgue, Estelar, levem-nos para uma ambulância. A mais próxima que tiver.

Estelar: Ok, então! Vamos! (Ciborgue e Estelar levam os dois)

Ravena: A culpa é toda minha. Deveria ter percebido que ele não era uma boa pessoa. Mas eu acho que o meu sentimento foi maior do que o meu trabalho. Como as minhas emoções às vezes podem me trazer tantas coisas ruins. Mesmo depois de ficar com raiva dele. Ainda sinto alguma coisa. Mas eu não sei se posso dizer se é ou não. Você acharia que é?

Robin: Eu não posso dizer nada por enquanto. Mas até lá, eles já deverão estarem melhor. Tente pelo menos convencê-los de que eles estão em um caminho errado.

Ravena: Eu vou tentar.

Alguns meses depois no hospital, os dois acordam, e recebem uma visita inesperada.

Hidros: Onde... Onde nós estamos? O que aconteceu. Piros! Piros, acorde!

Piros: Onde nós estamos?

Hidros: Será que nós fomos levados para o hospital?

Piros: Não tenho certeza. Mas acho que sim. Não me lembro de quase nada do que aconteceu à dois meses atrás. Apenas tenho imagens da explosão...

NHEEEC!

Hidros: Hã? Você aqui?

Ravena: Sou eu. Vim fazer uma visita para vocês. Principalmente para o Hidros.

Piros: Parece que você arranjou uma namoradinha.

Hidros: Quieto!

Ravena: Hidros, você está andando no caminho errado. Pense bem. Você precisa de ajudar e acertar os seus passos. Pense no que você está fazendo, junto com o seu irmão.

Hidros: Eu penso. Depois que eu conheci você, não sei mais para onde eu ir. Mas agora, eu não posso falhar, ou serei morto.

Piros: Exato. Fizemos um acordo e agora não podemos mais parar.

Ravena: Entendo. Mas creia que você não vai morrer tão cedo. Não tenho muito tempo aqui. Tenho que ir agora. Melhoras para você. Até mais!

(Ravena saindo)

Hidros: Então, você já pensou o que devemos fazer?

Piros: Ainda não sei. Mas você acha que devemos ficar do lado deles?

Hidros: Acho que... Por enquanto não. Temos muito tempo ainda para pensar. Mas até chegar o dia, teremos que ser maus. Mas eu ainda não tenho certeza se eu sinto amor ou ódio por ela...

Piros: Os sentimentos são coisas que não entendemos...

Hidros: Eu também... O que será que somos? Bons? Ou maus?

Fim...


End file.
